In a wireless mobile communications system, due to movement of a terminal and a change in channel quality, the terminal may autonomously select a cell with better quality; and alternatively, a radio network node on a network side may change the terminal to the cell with better quality.
In a system broadcast message defined by an existing UMTS (universal mobile telecommunications system, universal mobile telecommunications system) standard, how to report a measurement result in an LTE (long term evolution, long term evolution) system is not specified. In this situation, when the network side needs to perform cell redirection on the terminal, as the terminal cannot report an LTE cell signal quality measurement result that serves as reference data for a radio network controller, the terminal redirection success rate of the radio network controller is relatively low.